Monkey See
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Kevin and Ian like each other, to the Blitz Boys, that's obvious. But Kai and Tala are more concerned about Kevin's living situation then they are the attraction. KxI
1. The Monkey Goes

**Title:** Monkey See

**Chapter 1 Title:** The Monkey Goes

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** K plus... there is kind of a "kidnapping" after all. Don't think it needs to be T but if it does, let me know and I'll change it. Or if I make something to make it T, I'll change it.

**Warnings:** Uh... none really... except a few dynamite explosions!

**Summary: **Kevin and Ian are attracted to each other. There's no denying that for the Blitzkrieg Boys. But Kai isn't totally worried about the attraction. No, he's more worried about the conditions that Kevin is living in.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly for me, I no own…

Me: For all of you who've read my story _He, She? Whatever I'm Me,_ you've seen my Kevin/Ian pairing, and you've seen the gaps of when Kevin went to Russia with the Blitzkrieg Boys. So here's the gap filler story thingy!

Ian: 'Gap filler story thingy'?

Me: Oh hush!

* * *

Kevin's POV

"You're all set?" Tala asked.

"Yeah," I said with a nod. Tala must have seen me grip my bag tightly. He ruffled my hair and my attention was drawn to him.

"Relax, its just Russia," Tala smirked. Bryan snickered.

"Leave him alone, Tala, Bryan," Kai said cooly. I looked up at the intimidating, cool figure that was Kai. His total presence commanded respect... well, with the acception of Bryan and Tala in a playful mood.

"Boarding first class seats..."

"That's us," Spencer said, closing his book momentarily. They all knew he'd reopen it the minute they sat down.

"Kai?" I said quietly.

"Hm?"

"You didn't have to-"

"No, but I wanted to," he interrupted.

"Oh, well, thank you,"

"No problem, Kevin," Kai said, walking ahead of me.

"Come on, little green haired kid," Tala said, picking me up and placing me on his shoulder. "You should stay this height for a long time."

"Uh, no thanks," I sweat dropped.

"These are ours," Kai said, sitting down. Bryan sat down next to him and Tala and I sat next to each other. Spencer sat by himself, wanting to read.

"You can sleep," Tala advised. "We have a long way to go." I nodded, following Tala's advice and after putting on my seat belt and taking down my hair from its tie, I cuddled closer into Tala.

_

* * *

_

_I'm just not entirely sure how it happened… we were drawn to each other. He was a trouble making explosive expert and I was…well, a trouble maker. We were both twelve when we saw each other._

_I was standing with the White Tigers in the stands. He wasn't like the others- I could tell. He was like me. Only he wasn't pouting but he didn't look like his tall, stoic teammates either. He was looking around, not smiling but smirking. He was openly curious and our eyes connected. His smirk grew wider and he saluted me with two fingers._

_I smirked back and gave him the same sign._

_We were thirteen when we talked. It was a total chance that he was there. I thought that he wasn't going to be there since I didn't see him._

_"Yo, monkey boy,"_

_"I prefer monkey king, you know," I sneered._

_"And I like being the king snake," he sneered back. I pushed myself from against the wall. I liked his attitude._

_I liked him._

_"So why weren't you out on the big fancy floor?" I asked, teasing him- goading him._

_"Not really my style," he shrugged. "Best let Kai take care of it."_

_"So then what **is** your style?" I asked. I almost took a step backwards when I realized how close we were. I hadn't realized that he had been taken any steps forward._

_But I didn't take that step backwards._

_"This," he smirked, grabbing my shirt and pulling my lips to his. When he pulled back, he was smirking._

_"Later, monkey king," he said._

_We were thirteen when we first kissed._

* * *

Regular POV

"He's cute isn't he?" Tala asked.

"I'd advise you against saying things like that, Tala," Kai said.

"Oh come on, I can be mistakened for his dad," Tala smirked.

"Put a sock in it already," Bryan smirked.

"It is not my fault I have a long lost son,"

"It is your fault because you don't have one," Kai said.

"Always have to get the last word, don't you Kai?" Tala asked.

"Yes,"

"Well-"

"The last word is _mines_, Tala," Kai said, thus efficiently ending the conversation. Tala rolled his eyes and laid his eyes on Kevin. His hand continuously stroked Kevin's green hair, relaxing the neko-jin. He stopped when he felt something rough.

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

"I think the last word is mine," Tala said, "Look."

"Look at what?" Bryan asked almost disinterestingly. Then he saw what Tala was refering too. "What is that?"

"It's... a cut?" Kai frowned. "Not fresh, either," He unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over, his fingers brushing over it.

"What should we do?" Bryan asked.

"Nothing now," Tala and Spencer said at the same time.

"You take this one, Tala," Spencer said. "I think its safe to say he's your charge."

"We talk to him about it later," Tala said. "When he's more comfortable with us." Kai nodded and turned back around with a frown. Bryan grunted and Spencer went back to reading his book. Tala stopped tracing the odd cut that twisted in odd ways.

It seemed to make Kevin restless in his sleep.

_

* * *

_Me: And that shall be known as Chapter 1 of _Monkey See_!

Tala: Should you be starting new stories right now?

Me: ...no...

Ian: Ah, just let her.

Tala: You're only saying that because-

Kevin: Please read and review.


	2. The Monkey Awakens

**Title:** Monkey See

**Chapter 2 Title:** The Monkey Awakens

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** K plus... there is kind of a "kidnapping" after all. Don't think it needs to be T but if it does, let me know and I'll change it. Or if I make something to make it T, I'll change it.

**Summary: **See first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly for me, I no own…

Thanks xChewy, Kirsta Isabella, and A Beautifully Broken Vixen for reviewing!

* * *

_Kevin's POV_

_We were fourteen when we met up again. Well, he was fourteen. I was several weeks shy of it. He smirked at me. I saw Kai question him about the smirk and managed to hear what he said._

_"Can't I smirk every now and then, Kai?" he asked. Kai sighed._

_"Who or what are you smirking at?" Kai asked._

_"Just saying 'hi' to a… a friend," he said. Kai looked at him curiously but didn't comment anymore on that, drawn away by Tala's barking at them to hurry up. Ian through me one last smirk before he left, listening to his captain._

_I felt jealous._

_The next night after the end of the tournament, I was sitting on my bed. Mariah had gone out somewhere, Lee was asleep in the next room, and Gary was…well I don't know where Gary was but he was probably out eating._

_"Hey, it's the monkey king," my heart skipped a beat. He hadn't forgotten._

_"If it's not the snake king himself," I drawled out. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

_"Oh, you know the feeling; boredom?" he suggested. And then it clicked._

_"How did you get in here?" I demanded. Lee was still asleep- that guy sleeps like a log- and even if he was awake, he would have shouted for me to come to the door to see Ian. He wouldn't have let Ian in the room. Ian smirked as he came closer to me._

_"Relax, your royal monkey-ness," he said. "I just wanted to invite you to … get out of the line of fire."_

_"What did you do?" my eyes narrowed but deep down inside I was curious… well, maybe not that deep down._

_"Come on and I'll explain it," he grinned. "I think that captain of yours treats you worse then Tala's trainings treat us." My mouth dropped. The Blitzkrieg practices were legendary for their length of time and the hardness of the training!_

_"What are you-!"_

_"And I think it's time to get back at him for that," Ian smirked, taking my hand and we ran past a sleeping Lee. He hurried to open the window and then rushed back to the open air vent and hurried me into it. 'So that's how he got in,' I thought dryly. Cuh-lassic._

_"The air vent, how classic," I said dryly._

_"What? Did you want me to bomb the door?"_

_"Sure why not?" I asked sarcastically._

_"Well I'll keep that in mind for next time," he said. I paused and looked back at him. There was no trace of him joking or a smirk._

_"Are you serious?" I asked, dumbfounded._

_"Yes," he said slowly. He slapped my butt and I yelped quietly._

_"What was that for?" I demanded._

_"Keep going," he hissed. "Or we'll miss the show."_

_"You so did that on purpose," I hissed, resuming my crawling. "What a great first date…" I thought to myself. Or, at least I thought it had been in my head…_

_"A date?" he asked, amused, "Is that what this is?"_

_"What?" I said. "No!" I crawled faster, my face probably red as I got outside. Ian was smirking the whole way behind me._

_"If you wanted a date, we could have gone out to a restaurant-"_

_"Ian-"_

_"Or to the movies if you're not a fancy sort of cat-"_

_"Ian-"_

_"Or if you're really catlike, the park-"_

_"Ian!" I shouted as the sprinklers came on, dowsing us in water._

_And then I saw the show._

_Lee awoke with a start. "What the hell?!" he shouted. "I thought I closed that window!" I stared at the window that Lee closed. He hadn't seen us but he had got a good gust of water seeing as the wind was blowing in that direction. I stared at the now closed window before I erupted into laughter. Ian smirked quietly, his hands in his pockets as I fell on the ground, laughing my heart out._

_"I hear you haven't laughed in quite awhile," Ian said. I managed to stop laughing as I looked at him but I still didn't get off the wet grass._

_"Where did you here that?" I asked, slightly out of breath from laughing. I don't know how long it's been since I'd laughed…_

_"The pink one and the tiger were talking about it in the dining hall last night," Kevin said. "And your captain was pissing me off last night."_

_"So you did that for me?" I asked, accepting his hand up._

_"I did that because he was pissing me off," Ian shrugged. He turned around and walked away. I stared at him for awhile, getting soaked through my clothes before Rei came and ushered me inside to go and change._

_"Rei?" I asked, holding his hand as I walked (he had taken my hand to get me inside)._

_"Yeah, Kevin?" he asked._

_"How long has it been since I've laughed?" I asked._

_"Whoa, what brought this on?" he asked._

_"Nothing…so?" I said._

_"A few months at the least, Kevin," Rei said. "I know Lee's been tough on you but it's because he cares about you, you know?" I nodded deftly. It didn't seem like Lee cared about anyone but Rei._

_"So were Lee and Ian talking last night?" I asked._

_"Lee and Ian?" he raised an eyebrow. "What crazy dream did you have? I don't know why but he can't stand the Russian team."_

_"So they didn't talk? Did Lee talk with anyone besides you and Mariah?" I asked._

_"No," Rei said. "Well, Tyson and Michael but that was really it… and Ian left about half way through dinner- before Lee started talking with the other… why?"_

_"No reason," I said. "Just curious."_

_"Uh huh," he said, not really believing me but I didn't care._

_I saw Ian the next day, just as he was about to leave. He told Tala something and then ran off, I followed him. I think the Blitzkrieg Boys may have saw me run after him but I didn't really take much notice._

_"Ian, wait!" he barely turned around when I pulled him closer so that out lips would meet._

_"Thank you," I said quietly. He nodded, stunned. I could tell he was shocked. I was shocked too as I walked away, putting my fingers to my lips._

_That was our second kiss._

_

* * *

_

"Are we there yet?" I yawned.

"Not yet," Kai said. Tala was sleeping. He looked peaceful. I felt a shudder run down my spine and I frowned. That only happened when someone touched my scar... I reached back, the feet starting where the base of my hairline was and then going up to form some kind of wild cat.

I tried to distract myself from it.

"How did you get my team to agree to this?" I asked.

"Talked to them," Kai yawned. "I think I'll go back to sleep too... You might want to eat, Kevin." I nodded and he closed his eyes too. I could tell that he wasn't sleeping. He was still tense. I don't remember ever really seeing Kai relaxed. Tala was always on his guard at the tournament. Bryan was usually taking up the persona of a homocidal killer. Spencer always looked relaxed but anyone could tell he was on his guard.

And despite knowing that someone had touched the scar that reminded me what my bit beast should have been, they made me feel safe.

* * *

Me: And that shall be known as Chapter two!

Ian: Haven't you already said that? And why aren't they in Russia yet?

Me: Because they aren't!

Spencer: Please Review.


	3. The Monkey Sleeps On, Kai Thinks

**Title:** Monkey See

**Chapter 3 Title:** The Monkey Sleeps On, Kai Thinks

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** K plus... there is kind of a "kidnapping" after all. Don't think it needs to be T but if it does, let me know and I'll change it. Or if I make something to make it T, I'll change it.

**Summary: **See first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly for me, I no own…

Thanks xChewy for reviewing the last chapter!

For those of you reading this, you can also check out my story (that has moments of Monkey See and a continuation of IanxKevin) _He, She, Whatever I'm Me. Monkey See_ is a gap filler for the parts between the Blitzkrieg Boys and Kevin.

* * *

_I didn't see him at the third tournament. That's how I bonded with Tala._

_"Well, it's the short green haired kid," Tala said. I jumped slightly. Spencer was behind Kai and Tala, Bryan not too far behind._

_"Tala," Kai sighed. "Did you need something, Kevin?" I was surprised. I hadn't expected them to be civil…let alone know my name._

_"I was just... never mind," I sighed, beginning to walk away._

_"Hey, little green haired kid," Tala said._

_"Tall red haired guy," I responded. Tala raised his eyebrows with a smirk as Bryan and Spencer snickered to themselves._

_"We're going out to get something to eat," Tala said. "And I'll bet that that cat captain of yours has got Rei training so he can't cook and pinkie is probably out with the girls. Am I right?" I nodded._

_"What's your point?" I asked._

_"Come out and eat dinner with us," Tala said._

_"I don't-"_

_"Our treat, kiddo," he said._

_"I couldn't," I said but my stomach grumbled and Kai frowned._

_"I'm going to have a talk with those two…" he said, "Come on."_

_"But-"_

_"You can tell me about how Rei's doing and what's going on with you and Ian," Kai said. "Call it a fair trade." Tala smirked and picked me up._

_"You're very short for your age," he noted. I tried glaring at him and he laughed._

_"Hey, we're gonna have to teach little green kid how to glare," he said. "His glare is pathetic." I had never seen Tala smile or laugh before. I thought it suited him. I didn't have a wise comeback for the whole glare thing. Since Rei had come back, his glare had been fiercer. He told me that it was probably subconscious lessons from Kai._

_"So what's going on between you and Ian?" Tala asked, moving me to his other side. I blushed slightly._

_"I don't know," I answered truthfully._

_"Really? You guys kissed at the last tournament," Tala smirked. "What was that about?"_

_"He just…he made me laugh," I said, blushing darker._

_"Oh because little short green haired kids don't-"_

_"Tala, I will not let you eat if you tease him," Kai warned. "Table for five." My draw dropped when I saw the place. It looked expensive!_

_"Is he your kid, sir?" the lady at the cashier smiled. Tala and I looked at each other before we snickered._

_"Yes, I'm seventeen and he's fifteen-"_

_"Fourteen," I corrected._

_"Work with me here, kid," he said. "And I had him when I was three years old. Aren't I a lucky guy? Having one so sweet and cute" he pinched my cheek "and we look nothing alike." The waitress blushed and stammered her apologies._

_"Please ignore him, ma'am," Kai said, his eye twitching, "He's just giving you a hard time." The waitress nodded and showed us to our table._

_"Kevin, I beg you, do not become like him and Bryan," Kai said. "He is a bad example and- oh my god. Quit giving me that look- both of you!" we looked away._

_"I like little green haired kid!" Tala announced, putting his arm around me. "Can we take him back to Russia?"_

_"He's from China, he'll freeze," Spencer said, but I think that it was light hearted joking. I saw him examine my clothes and then he said something in Russian._

_"So we'll buy him some new clothes," Tala shrugged. "I can swing it."_

_"Tala," Kai frowned._

_"Oh come on, you already took care of dinner," Tala said. "I can take care of the clothes."_

_"Kevin, when's the last time you got new clothes?" Kai asked._

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"That's Rei's hand me down," Kai said._

_"N-no it's not," I said._

_"Yes, Kevin it is," Spencer said. "That's the same outfit Rei wore during the first tournament…well, one of them." I saw Bryan look away guiltily._

_"Well, being the youngest doesn't always have its perks," I said._

_"That's it," Tala frowned. "Kai, phone thing,"_

_"You mean cell phone?" Kai asked dryly, handing it to him._

_"I mean phone thing," Tala said. "Why don't these things work where we live?"_

_"Because Russia has bad connection to Japan," Kai said. "Who are you calling?"_

_"Yeah, this Lee? It's Rei? Okay, even better," Tala said. "Kitty cat, little green haired kid is spending the summer in Russia. Don't worry, it was Kai's idea. Bye."_

_"It was not my idea, Tala," Kai said. "But you're welcome to stay with us, Kevin, in fact, I insist on it."_

_"In other words, he's not taking no for an answer," Tala whispered._

_"I should call Ian and tell him to move things into the spare room," Spencer said._

_

* * *

_

_Tala's POV_

_"You mean cell phone?" Kai asked dryly, handing it to him._

_"I mean phone thing," I said. "Why don't these things work where we live?"_

_"Because Russia has bad connection to Japan," Kai said. "Who are you calling?"_

**_"Tala?"_**

_"Yeah, this Lee?"_

_**"No,"** _

_"It's Rei? Okay, even better," Tala said. "Kitty cat, little green haired kid is spending the summer in Russia." _

**_"What?!"_**

_"Don't worry, it was Kai's idea. Bye."_

_

* * *

_

Kai's POV

I looked ahead and tried not to think about the disturbing cut on Kevin's neck. It was a peculiar pattern... Rei didn't have one, did he?

_Flashback_

_"Kevin's staying with you guys?" Rei asked me._

_"Yeah..." I said. "Why is he wearing your...?" Rei winced._

_"Lee won't let us get him new clothes," he said quietly._

_"And why n__ot?" I asked icily._

_"He's doing it to 'toughen you'- well me, 'up'," Rei said._

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"He's using those clothes to get me to remember my battle with Bryan," Rei said. I nodded._

_"Well I'll get him a new wardrobe," I said. "Take care of yourself, Rei. We'll bring him back in one piece."_

_"Kai, take care of yourself too," he said. I nodded and accepted the hug he gave me. He knew I was a girl. He seemed like he wanted to say more. But he didn't. And for that I was grateful._

_End Flashback_

Did my teammate have a disfigured mark on his neck too?

My hands tightened into fists at the thought.

_

* * *

_

Me: And that was chapter three! Please tell me what you think and they arrive in Russia-

Ian: Why is it taking so long for them to get into Russia?! And where am I?!

Me: As I was saying next chapter, they arrive in Russia.

Kai: Read and Review.


	4. The Monkey’s Foreign Home

**Title: **Monkey See

**Chapter 4 Title: **The Monkey's Foreign Home

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** K plus... there is kind of a "kidnapping" after all. Don't think it needs to be T but if it does, let me know and I'll change it. Or if I make something to make it T, I'll change it.

**Summary: **See first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly for me, I no own…

Thanks xChewy and FallenHope-Angel for reviewing the last chapter!

And I'm going to refer to Kai as a he for awhile even though Kai's a girl (again, see _He, She, Whatever I'm Me)._

* * *

"Kai, Tala, Kevin, we're here," Spencer said, reaching to shake Kai's shoulder gently. Kai's eyes fluttered open and he sat up from his previously slouched position. Tala groaned and shifted slightly, successfully making Kevin stir but not waking him.

"Should we wake him up?" Kai asked, looking at Tala. Tala shook his head and he appreciated Kai's "relenting of custody." He understood that Tala wanted to take Kevin under his wing.

"I'll carry him," Tala said, unbuckling his seat belt and bringing him into his arms. "He's light,"

"He's short," Bryan retorted. Tala rolled his eyes but he was smirking.

"I'm going to call Rei when we get off the plane," Kai told them. "Tell him that we got here okay."

"Wouldn't you do that anyways?" Tala asked dully. Kai and Bryan glared at him.

"Shut up, Tala," Bryan snapped.

"Just tell the guy-"

"Tala," Kai snapped. Tala sighed. Any momentary reign that Kai had given him that wasn't over Kevin had vanished. Tala could still pull rank, being the captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys but it wasn't worth having Kai giving him the cold shoulder.

"How are we getting home?" Tala asked instead.

"Cab," Kai said.

"You're kidding," Tala snorted as they began to get off the plane.

"How do you think he would react if I told him it was true?" Kai asked Spencer. Spencer smirked and shook his head.

"You don't take cabs," Spencer reminded him.

"I have too…"

"And then you never did again,"

"Fine," Kai said. "Do we need to go to the luggage claim?"

* * *

"Ian, we're home!" Kai shouted.

"Kai-" Tala hissed, looking at the sleeping boy. Kevin stirred and tried to stretch but found out he couldn't.

"Tala? We're not on the plane?" Kevin said sleepily.

"We got off awhile ago. You're kind of a heavy sleeper if you hadn't noticed," Tala said. Kevin nodded drowsily and then squirmed to be put down. Ian came in the room just in time to see Kevin squirming.

"So they're treating you like a child too, eh, Monkey?" Ian asked with a smirk.

"I thought I told you that I prefer the Monkey King," Kevin said.

"Of course, your royal highness," Ian said. "How silly of me to forget."

"Well don't make that mistake again," Kevin said.

"Make your self at home," Kai said. "Ian, show him to his room."

"Come on this way, Monkey King," Ian said. Spencer raised and eyebrow as Kevin followed Ian into the hallway.

"Did you notice as well?" Spencer asked the others present in the room.

"That Ian didn't protest?" Bryan smirked.

"Someone's got himself his first crush," Spencer said.

"I thought that was confirmed when he and Ian kissed," Tala said.

"Hush up, Tala," Kai said. Tala leaned back against the wall with a satisfied smirk but it faded when he saw Kai staring at the floor, mirroring his pose.

"Something on your mind, Hiwatari?" Tala asked, pushing off the wall to stand next to Kai.

"That mark…" Kai said.

"I doubt Rei has one," Tala said. "Are you going to ask about it?" Kai stared into the hallway where Kevin and Ian had disappeared to.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Rei?"_

"_**Kai? Are you guys in Russia now?"**_

"_Yeah we are," Kai said. "Hey listen, Kevin has this mark on his scalp-"_

"_**You saw that?" Rei interrupted quietly.**_

"_Yes," Kai said. "What's up with that?" He heard Rei sigh._

"_**I'm not supposed to talk about it…"**_

"_Rei, I thought that you had disowned your-"_

"_**I have disowned my village's **_**principals**_**… but not Kevin,"**_

"_What do you mean?" Kai frowned._

"_**Kevin doesn't like us talking about it," Rei said. "He made us swear-"**_

"_So basically what you're telling me is that if I want to know, he's going to have to be the one to tell me?" Kai said. They both knew that the question was rhetorical and they both knew that Rei was going to answer it anyways._

"_**Yes," **_

"_Do…"_

"_**What?"**_

"_Do you have one too?" Kai asked._

"_**No… just Kevin," **__Rei said. Kai let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding._

"_Alright…I'll have him call you later, when he wakes up," Kai said._

"_**Okay," Rei said, "And Kai, I'll pay you back-"**_

"_Don't worry about it," Kai said. "I'll deal with it myself."_

_End Flashback _

* * *

"No," Kai said, flipping his scarf over his shoulder and going swiftly to his room.

"What was all that about?" Bryan asked.

"He's already asked," Tala said. "And he knows the answer. I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Going after him again?" Bryan asked, almost accusingly.

"If you were in my shoes, wouldn't you do the same thing, Bryan?" Tala asked, not looking over his shoulder. "If it was Rei or Spencer, tell me that you wouldn't do the same thing." Bryan didn't answer him. He just stared at Tala's back.

"That's what I thought," Tala said, walking down the long hall way.

* * *

"That's Tala's room, right next to yours. The next floor up is where Kai and Bryan's rooms are. Spencer's room is on the right, just before you reach the library. Mine's across from yours," Ian said. "To get through the kitchen, just go through the library… I'll show you when you're not ready to collapse due to jet lag." Kevin nodded, following Ian into the room that was deemed Kevin's.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Kevin asked. "Why…?"

"Ask Kai," Ian shrugged. "I've been in Russia this whole time, remember?" 'But I have my suspicions…' Ian thought, eyeing Kevin's tattered bag. Kevin didn't answer him.

"This is your home now too," Ian said. "Get used to it." He closed the door behind Kevin, allowing him to get his sleep as the green haired practically through himself on the bed.

"Home…" Kevin whispered.

* * *

Me: And that is chapter four!

Ian: Review.

Tala: At least say please.

Ian: You're not going to, so why should I?

Tala: ...

Kai: Please review.


	5. The Monkey's Guardians

**Title: **Monkey See

**Chapter 5 Title: **The Monkey's Guardians

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** K plus... there is kind of a "kidnapping" after all. Don't think it needs to be T but if it does, let me know and I'll change it. Or if I make something to make it T, I'll change it.

**Summary: **See first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly for me, I no own…

* * *

Kevin woke up. He jolted up, seeing that he was in an unfamiliar room. He relaxed when he felt Galmon push warmth throughout him even though the beyblade was in his pocket. He then remembered that he was in Russia, with Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys; he was safe.

"Tala?" Kevin whispered, looking around. He had gotten used to Tala's presence when he woke up. "Ian?" _'"That's Tala's room, right next to yours… Mine's across from yours,"'_ that's what Ian had said… right? Kevin gulped and proceeded to open his door.

He noticed that unlike earlier, it was dark. He looked at the door ahead of him and took a step forward. He paused and glanced at the door on his left. He opted for that one, knocking on the door softly.

"Tala?" he whispered. He heard a groan and then he pushed the door open.

"Kevin?" Tala mumbled sleepily. "What're you doing up?"

"I woke up," Kevin said. Tala sighed and sat up, his hand on his forehead while he patted the bed. He scooted over slightly to make room for the green haired boy, who eagerly climbed in next to him.

"Wake up for any reason in particular?" Tala yawned. "Nightmare or something?"

"No, I just woke up," Kevin said. "Why?"

"Because Kai asks those questions with Ian sometimes," Tala said, lying back down. Kevin cuddled into Tala's side.

"How would you know?" Kevin asked curiously.

"Before Kai bought this place, we lived in an apartment and Kai and I shared a room. Bryan and Spencer shared one. Ian slept on the couch- he's never liked sleeping in confined spaces alone. He just got over that recently… but he'd come into Kai's and my room and ask to sleep in there. Eventually, we just got him a pull out bed so he wouldn't have to ask," Tala said.

"You know, for someone who's just been woken up, you're not so quiet," Kevin said.

"Well, I've kinda been a night person. Probably has something to do with Wolburg being a wolf… they hunt at night sometimes, I think," Tala said. "I wasn't really sleeping. On the verge of it."

"Sorry…" Kevin said.

"Don't worry about it," Tala said, brushing it off. "I'm used to it."

"How so?" Kevin asked. For some reason, he was curious about Tala and the Blitzkrieg Boys. He hadn't been this curious since he had seen Ian for the first time.

"Believe it or not, Kai likes to rant," Tala yawned. "He comes in here and starts rambling on about something because I fall asleep with my light on and he thinks I'm up. While rambling, he wakes me up and doesn't realize that I've barely heard a word he's said since he didn't realize that I was asleep in the first place."

"Wow…" Kevin mused. "But isn't Kai incredibly observant?"

"Even he has his moments," Tala said. "Try and get some more sleep, Kevin. You're going to need it in this household."

"But all I've been doing is sleeping," Kevin protested. "Can't I go look around the house or something?"

"No, you'll get lost," Tala said. "I don't think you want to be lost and alone for what… six hours or so?"

"Why six?" Kevin asked.

"Because Kai gets up at six for some ungodly reason," Tala grumbled. "Any hour after three at night and before ten in the morning, is unreasonable. Besides, I think Ian's planning to test his dynamite tomorrow."

* * *

Kevin awoke again to find that the warmth that Tala had provided was missing.

"Tala?" he mumbled sleepily.

"You're awake?" Tala asked, pulling a t-shirt over his tank top.

"Uh huh," Kevin nodded.

"You can go back to sleep, if you want," Tala offered him. Kevin looked alarmed and shook his head furiously, practically jumping out of the bed.

"I'll go get dressed now," Kevin said. Tala stared after the green haired midget.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Tala mumbled, silently wondering whether he should mention anything to Kai or Spencer.

* * *

Kevin shuddered. He dreaded the thought of sleeping without someone near. He pulled his shirt (well, Rei's hand-me-down) over his head. He opened his bag, looking for something that they hadn't seen Rei in. He didn't want them to think that he was a charity case.

He finally found a blue shirt, that had also been Rei's... but he hoped that it'd get the job done. Then he pulled on some shorts that he hadn't outgrown.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"'Do you remember this match, Rei?!" Lee shouted. "Do you or don't you?!"_

_"You know I do, Lee!" Rei shouted back, just as loud. "I have constant reminders all over my chest!"_

_"I bet that you don't!" Lee challenged. "Maybe you should have a better reminder- that you can see all the time!"_

_"What is your problem lately, Lee? My nightmares are reminder enough!" Rei said. "So what if I try and talk civilly with him?! He's Kai's friend!"_

_"And Kai is a traitor-!"_

_"So am I!"_

_"Well, until you learn to train harder, Kevin's just going to have to serve as a constant reminder!" _

_"You leave Kevin out of this!"_

_"That's crazy, Lee!" Mariah protested. "You can't do that!"_

_"I can if I want. I'm team captain," Lee said. "And don't even think about challenging me, Rei."_

_"The only reason I'm not leaving now is because I want to battle Tyson," Rei hissed. "Just back off, Lee!"_

_"Give him those clothes you wore. During the first tournament," Kevin pressed himself closer to Gary as the attention shifted to him._

_"No! Those still have blood on them!"_

_"So what?! It'll serve as a reminder so that you toughen up!"_

_"I could beat you in my sleep, Lee! You're not ready to take me on!" Rei shouted. "And that's not fair to Kevin!"_

_"So what?" Lee hissed. "He doesn't even have his actual bitbeast. He didn't deserve to have the Black Panther bit beast!" Kevin felt a shudder run down his spine._

_"I didn't want that demon!" Kevin shouted. "Why would anyone want that demon?!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Hey, Kevin?" Ian asked knocking on the door. "Kevin? You didn't fall asleep again, did you? Tala said you were awake." When he got not answer, he pressed his ear to the door and he heard quiet sobs.

"Kevin, I'm coming in," Ian said. He pushed the door open and then leaving it open a crack.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ian asked. "Cat got your-" he cut himself off when Kevin looked at him with his eyes full of tears and then sprang up to hug him.

"Kevin...?" Ian asked quietly. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't want that demonic bit beast!" Kevin cried. "Don't make me take it, please, don't make me take it!"

* * *

"It's a good thing you talked to us, Tala," Kai frowned. "But what bit beast?"

"Do you think its like Black Dranzer?" Bryan asked. Kai stiffened at the name.

"Wouldn't he have been convinced to take it by now?" Tala asked.

"He's pretty young..." Kai tried.

"You were about the same age," Spencer said. "But he didn't have the same upbringing as us... and you had nothing to lose. You didn't remember us for quite some time. You didn't know what that beyblade meant to yourself at the time."

"Yeah, well..." Kai said. "Kevin's the one who has the problem with a demonic bit beast now."

* * *

Me: And that's chapter five! They're all looking out for Kevin.

Kevin: I was so not crying...

Me: -pokes- you have red eyes.

Kevin: Shut up! I wasn't!

Kai: Please review.


	6. The Monkey's Bitbeasts

**Title: **Monkey See

**Chapter 6 Title:** The Monkey's Bitbeast

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** K plus... there is kind of a "kidnapping" after all. Don't think it needs to be T but if it does, let me know and I'll change it. Or if I make something to make it T, I'll change it.

**Summary: **See first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly for me, I no own…

**I'm so sorry!** **I forgot to thank the reviewers last chapter! I am so sorry! So thank you **marishka91, haruka4676, , Kirsta Isabella, xChewy, and FallenHope-Angel for reviewing chapter four!

**And thanks** xChewy, FallenHope-Angel, and, marishka91 for reviewing chapter five!

Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!

* * *

After awhile, Tala had swooped in and took Kevin into his arms when he realized that Kevin wasn't going to calm down and Ian was beginning to panic. Kevin had eventually cried himself to sleep.

Tala refused to put him down at all. When he went to the bathroom, Kai held him. When he was asked to run errands, Spencer held him. When Spencer had to talk with Mr. Dickenson to give him a report on their health, he asked Bryan to hold him. Bryan just stared at him like he was crazy when he was asked but awkwardly took the green haired boy into his arms after a little convincing. He had been reluctant to part with him afterwards so Kevin woke up in Bryan's arms.

Kevin heard Spencer and Ian arguing.

"How come you guys get to hold him?" Ian whined.

"Because if you were to hold him, he'd be so close to the floor that there'd be no point in holding him," Spencer said. Kevin was surprised. He hadn't expected Spencer to be so…. Blunt, for a lack of better word.

"Bryan..." Kevin murmured. "Where's Tala?"

"He went to go run errands for Kai... do you want to be put down?"

"No... this is good," Kevin said. He hadn't been carried since he was a baby. He had been forced to grow up to fast... plus the fact that he was comfortable and felt safe helped.

"I'm back!" Tala called, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Tala, take him," Bryan said. "I'll put whatever you've got away..."

"Thanks," Tala said. "Hey Kev... feeling any better?"

"Not really," Kevin said. Tala sighed.

"You wanna explain what that was about?" Tala asked. Kevin bit his lip.

"Not all of it... and I want everyone here- I don't want to have to explain more then I have to,"

"That's fine. Guys, get in here!" Tala shouted, sitting down on the couch and Kevin scurried off his lap to sit down next to him.

Spencer, who had been reading a book, casually strolled in the same time that Bryan did and they sat on the arm chairs that were facing the fire place. Ian came in and sat down next to Kevin. Kai came in last, apparently retying his scarf around his neck. When he was done with that task, he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Kai asked.

"Well... since you've guys are letting me stay with you... I have something to tell you," Kevin said.

"Go on," Spencer encouarged.

"Like Kai, I also could have had a dark bit beast," Kevin said. "But it wasn't made in a lab. This dark bit beast also existed after the other bit beasts did- like Dark Drazer but we're not sure how it was made."

"And it definietly wasn't made in a lab?" Kai asked.

"No, it was found in Florida and eventually made its way to China,"

"What's it called?" Bryan grunted.

"Um... Puma Concolor Coryi,"

"These people aren't very creative, are they?" Kai asked.

"What do you mean?" Tala asked.

"That's a subname of the Florida panther," Kai explained.

"Well don't I feel smart?" Tala grumbled to himself.

"But why did you suddenly think of it?" Kai asked.

"When don't I think about Puma Coryi?" Kevin asked quietly. "The cursed thing's engraved in the back of my head!"

"That's that tattoo..." Tala whispered. "But what caused the break down, Kevin?"

"Those hand me downs... they have Rei's blood on them and so they got into a fight about giving them-"

"Who's 'they'?" Spencer asked.

"Rei and Lee. Lee wanted him to give me my old clothes to serve as a reminder of what happened when he lost to Bryan. Rei didn't want to, he said it was unfair to me," Kevin paused to take a breath. "And then Lee said..."

"Lee said...?" Tala encouraged.

"Lee said that I didn't deserve to have the black panther bit beast want me!" Kevin said, biting his lip. "He said that Galmon wasn't my real bitbeast and that I didn't have my real bitbeast,"

"What do you mean by 'real bitbeast'?" Spencer asked. Kevin sighed.

"Every beyblader who gets a bibeast has been previously chosen... the bitbeasts over look the entire world and find one person that they want to fight for and they eventually find a way to become their beyblade," Kevin said. "Every bitbeast chose its carrier."

"But what about the Majestics?" Kai asked. "They've had it passed down from generation to generation."

"The bitbeasts chose to aid that family and so it became their's and their will is to protect the next generation," Kevin said. Kai took a deep breath and nodded, going to sit on the arm of Spencer's chair.

"So what about Galmon and... Puma Concolor Coryi?" Spencer asked.

"That's the thing..." Kevin said. "Puma Coryi found me first so technically he should have had me- and he did, for a little while..."

"But?" Ian asked, speaking up for the first time.

"But when I realized Puma Coryi was evil, I rejected him," Kevin said, looking down at his lap. "When the village elders found out, they were furious... they put a constant reminder on the back of my head- they wouldn't believe me when I said he was evil. They don't believe it evil, natually created bitbeasts."

"But you don't know how Puma Coryi was created," Bryan pointed out.

"They also didn't believe in evil bitbeasts until Kai appeared with Dark Dranzer," Kevin sighed.

"So how did you get Galmon?" Spencer asked. Kevin stared at his lap for awhile longer.

"By chance," Kevin said. "I was beyblading by myself and then the next thing I know, I'm being chased by wild dogs. I was still drained from losing Puma Coryi and so I was almost dog chow... then Galmon went into my blade- he had been waiting for his chance and he took it."

"So he saved you?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah... He became my bitbeast," Kevin said, smiling gently as he took the beyblade out of his pocket.

Galmon's beyblade glowed faintly and warmed his hand, letting Keving know that he would protect him from everything.

* * *

Me: And that's chapter six!

Kevin: 'Puma Concolor Coryi'? You couldn't have thought of something else?

Me: Eh heh... no.

Kevin: Please review.


	7. The Monkey's Tour, Kai's Secret Revealed

**Title: **Monkey See

**Chapter 7 Title:** The Monkey's Tour, Kai's Secret Revealed

**Series: **Beyblade

**Rating:** K plus... there is kind of a "kidnapping" after all. Don't think it needs to be T but if it does, let me know and I'll change it. Or if I make something to make it T, I'll change it.

**Summary: **See first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly for me, I no own…

Thanks haruka4676, FallenHope-Angel, xChewy, and marishka91 for reviewing chapter 6! Please review again!

If you haven't read _He, She, Whatever I'm Me_ yet, I suggest that you do (at least the first chapter) because this is the prequel to it as I think I've said before. _Monkey See_ was published **after** _He, She, Whatever I'm Me_ on inspiration so if you get confused, it might help if you read some of it.

* * *

"So the White Tigers were all supposed to have cat bitbeasts," Kai mused to himself. He was sitting in the library by himself and he wasn't surprised at all when Spencer joined him.

"Kai, what are you still doing up? Its past midnight," Spencer chastised him.

"I couldn't sleep," Kai said. "What Kevin said has me thinking."

"And that involves the library why?"

"They do have some legends about the bitbeasts," Kai said. "There's talk of evil bitbeasts but there's nothing truly specific that points to Kevin's Puma Concolor Coryi." Spencer sat down next to him, taking the book away.

"Kai, go to sleep. Now," Spencer said. "When's the last time you had a decent night's sleep?"

"I don't know," Kai shrugged, failing miserably as he tried to suppress a yawn.

"Bed, now," Spencer said. "I want you to stay behind on the trip tomorrow."

"But-"

"Kai, I'm enough to keep them in line," Spencer said. "Relax, they'll be fine." Kai nodded. He paused before he was about to go out the door.

"Wake me before you guys leave," Kai said and left to go to his room.

* * *

"Kai," Tala said, shaking "his" shoulder. Kai opened "his" eyes sleepily, glaring at Tala.

"Come on Kai. You don't glare so well in the mornings anymore," Tala said, opening the curtains.

"What's going on?" Kai asked.

"We're going to run errands," Tala said. "We think that it might be good to get Kevin out of the house-"

"Fine just go. Let me sleep," Kai grumbled, pulling the blankets over "his" head.

"You are so not a morning person," Tala said, shaking his head. "See you later." But to Kai's misfortune, Tala had failed to mention that Bryan would be staying behind.

* * *

Bryan was in no mood to go anywhere. He didn't even notice when Ian walked through the door and right past him. He hadn't been in any great mood lately. He had calmed down some because he didn't want to scare the hell out of Kevin. Sure he'd love scaring the hell out of Lee and Mariah (well, maybe more Lee then Mariah) but Rei would mind if he threatened Kevin... and so would Tala. He knocked on Kai's door and upon receiving no answer, he pushed it open. Why wasn't Kai awake right now?

Instead of staring at the Kai he was used to, he was staring at someone completely different. This someone, was a girl.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bryan demanded.

"Bryan, wait-!" Kai said, backing up with the towel around her chest. 'Dammit, Tala! Are you trying to get me killed?!'

"Bryan, I swear to you, it is me," Kai said.

"What the hell? You are NOT a girl," Bryan said.

"Bryan-"

"Dammit Kai! We've known you forever! Why the hell haven't you told us- any of us?! Have you at least told Tala?!"

"Bryan, calm down!" A shadow ducked across the hall as Bryan stormed by, Kai following closely and then he saw what Bryan was talking about. Even though a towel was wrapped loosely around her chest, he could still make out the parts that Kai shouldn't have.

'Kai…has breasts… Kai is…a girl,' Ian thought. 'Wow…'

* * *

"Doesn't Ian usually get on Bryan's nerves?" Kevin asked.

"Kai will wake up soon," Spencer said. "That is, if Tala opened his curtains."

"I did," Tala said. "Have some faith."

"I'd rather bet on your beyblading battles," Spencer said.

"That's harsh," Kevin commented.

"So what are we here for?" Tala asked.

"Food,"

"What did I get yesterday?" Tala asked sarcastically.

"There's going to be a snow storm in the area soon and there's the chance we won't be able to get out," Spencer said. "I just want to be prepared." Tala shrugged.

"You know your temper with Kai has been short curcaited lately," Spencer said. Tala tensed.

"No it hasn't," he denied quietly.

"Tala..."

"It's _nothing_," Tala hissed, walking ahead of the blonde and the green-ette.

"He has?" Kevin asked Spencer.

"It's very subtle," Spencer told him. "When you were sleeping... '_"I'm going to call Rei when we get off the plane," Kai told them. "Tell him that we got here okay." "Wouldn't you do that anyways?" Tala asked dully. Kai and Bryan glared at him.'_"

"You noticed it from one sentence?" Kevin asked.

"It isn't that hard if you know what to look for," Spencer said. "We should go find Tala. Last time he was here, he let out wild animals... I agree with him but Kai had trouble covering that one up."

"He set free wild animals?" Kevin asked.

"He did," Spencer nodded. "The press almost got wind of that one. All the press could get was rumors, luckily. Why don't you go find him? I need to shop around here."

"Okay," Kevin said, going off to find Tala. He reached into his pocket and Galmon pulsed warmly. He relaxed a little and was about to walk past an ally when he saw Tala standing defiantly, his back to Kevin as he faced what he assumed were street bladers.

"You really want to take me on?" Tala drawled.

"Isn't that what we just said, you punk?!" one goon shouted. "Let it... RIP!"

"Wolburg!" Tala said, releasing his own beyblade. Kevin watched as Tala's Wolburg easily moved away from the beyblade.

"That's funny, ain't it kid? Copying Tala Ivanov's bitbeast name and hair style! Aren't you the big fan?"

"I'm not copying him because I am him," Tala said, obviously annoyed.

"Tala, look out!" Kevin shouted as another one released his beyblade. Tala side stepped the beyblade aimed towards his head and cursed as it narrowly missed Kevin.

"Kevin, stay out of this," Tala warned. "I've got this."

"Sure you do!" the first goon shouted, running past the beyblades and aiming a punch for Tala's face. Tala's eyes turned icy as he caught the fist and twisted it.

"You asked for my name earlier?" Tala asked. "I'm Tala Ivanov. Captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys."

* * *

Me: And that'd be-eth chapter 7!

Tala: Review...

Me: Aren't you tense about something?

Tala: Shut up.

Kevin: Please review.


	8. The Monkey's Screams

**Title: **Monkey See

**Chapter 8 Title:** The Monkey's Screams

**Series: **Beyblade

**Rating:** K plus... there is kind of a "kidnapping" after all. Don't think it needs to be T but if it does, let me know and I'll change it. Or if I make something to make it T, I'll change it.

**Summary: **See first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly for me, I no own…

Thanks haruka4676 and xChewy for reviewing chapter 7! Please review again!

* * *

_"You asked for my name earlier?" Tala asked. "I'm Tala Ivanov. Captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys."_ He flipped the one who was assaulting him backwards into his teammates.

"Yeah right! Put a sock in it!" Tala sighed and looked at his beyblade.

"There's an attack that only my Wolborg can do. How about it? Nova Rog!" Tala shouted. Kevin soon realized that in its own element, Wolborg was at its most dangerous and its best potential. The snow storm and ice whipping around it was stunningly beautiful and Kevin was willing to bet it was deadly.

Tala walked calmly in front of Kevin, shielding him from the brunt of the attack.

"Now do you believe me?" Tala asked coldly when they saw their beyblades in pieces.

"Oh shoot, it really is him!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"Run!"

Tala sneered as Wolborg came skidding calmly into his hand.

"Fools," Tala said. "They never stood a chance."

"Did you have to destroy their blades?" Kevin asked.

"Sorry, Kev," Tala said, "but you saw earlier, Wolborg's in his element here. Nova Rog is more deadly and more potent in the snow. If we kicked it up a few notches, they'd be in need of fixing up." Kevin nodded.

"How come you aren't with Spencer?" Tala asked.

"Spencer said to follow you to make sure you didn't get in any trouble," Kevin said. Tala groaned and put a hand on Kevin's back to get him walking, muttering something about tall, overprotective blondes. Wasn't protecting everybody his job? He was the team captain...

* * *

"So you're a girl," Bryan said, staring at her. Kai shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes Bryan and stop staring at me," she hissed. "I'm still the same Kai Hiwatari you've known since we were in the abbey."

"So you are in love with Tala,"

"What?! No, I'm not!" Kai protested, red rushing to her cheeks.

"Yeah, sure you're not," Bryan scoffed before he had a dangerous note to his voice. "Why keep it from us?"

"In the abbey, I didn't really have a choice," Kai pointed out. "Then I got the hell out of the abbey and I found you guys in the tournaments again- you didn't trust me. I was walking on thin ice every minute. That wasn't exactly the right time to say, 'hey guys, I've been a girl all this time and I've been hiding my gender.' Yeah, that'd go over well." She rolled her eyes.

"But why not Tala?" Bryan asked. "Does anyone know?" Kai's eyes hardened over.

"The Blade Breakers found out," Kai said.

"And that'd be why you came to Russia with us," Bryan said.

"I was planning on it anyway… I was still making a decision when Tyson burst into my room and found me out," Kai said. Bryan's eye twitched. He was going to kill that pig.

* * *

"So has your temper with Kai been short curcaited lately?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, it has,"

"Why?"

"Because he's hiding something from me," Tala grumbled.

"You're mad at him because he's hiding something from you?" Kevin asked doubtfully.

"He never hides things from me- ever," Tala said. "He didn't hide injuies from me, he didn't hide his secrets-"

"And you're going to annoy him into telling you his secret?" Kevin asked.

"It's all I got," Tala shrugged.

"And I thought you were mature..." Kevin said.

"Hey! I am mature!" Tala said, picking Kevin up and putting him on his shoulders. "So enough about me. What's with this panther bitbeast? Do you still have it?" Kevin tensed.

"I left it buried near the village,"

"You didn't try to destroy it?" Tala asked.

"Oh, I tried..." Kevin said. "Rei even helped try to destroy it..."

"Is that why you hated him during the first tournament for awhile?" Tala asked.

"Rei was helping me to destroy the bitbeast when he first got Driger. We tried beybattles, we tried weapons, fire, water- but its hard to destroy the bitchip of a non-experimental bitbeast," Kevin said. "He left before we could destroy it so I took off the bitchip and I buried it."

"What if someone else gets ahold of it?" Tala asked. "What would you do then?"

"I doubt the panther would stay in that beyblade for long," Kevin said. "At least... I hope it wouldn't..."

* * *

Later that night...

**_"Leeroy... Leeroy, come closer... Lee, won't you come closer?"_** Lee got out of bed sleepily to follow the sound of the enchanting voice.

_"Lee, don't do it..." Galeon hissed. "Don't do it-" _But the voice was one that not many could refuse.

**_"Keep coming Lee. You're almost there. That's it. Focus on my voice," _**Lee bent down, beginning to use his hands to dig at the ground.

His hands hit something hard and he began to dig around it. Eventually, he pulled out a wooden box.

_"Lee, don't open it!" Galeon roared. "Do you hear me?! Don't open it!"_

But Lee did open it and inside was the Black Panther bitbeast everyone had thought Kevin had destroyed.

_"Lee, no don't-!"_ but Galeon's voice was beginning to fade.

* * *

Kevin woke up in a cold sweat. Something was clawing at his insides and he couldn't surpress the screams any longer.

It was a blood curling scream, and each time Lee's hand wrapped around his beyblade with Puma Coryi, Kevin felt his chest constricting and all he could do was scream louder.

* * *

Me: And that was chapter eight. Sorry for the wait, kinda had a writer's block for the street blader thing.

Kevin: You gave LEE my old bitbeast?! Are you crazy?!

Me: Uh, apparently so.

Tala: Please read and review.


	9. The Monkey's Answer

**Title: **Monkey See

**Chapter 9 Title: **The Monkey's Answer

**Series: **Beyblade

**Rating:** K plus... there is kind of a "kidnapping" after all. Don't think it needs to be T but if it does, let me know and I'll change it. Or if I make something to make it T, I'll change it.

**Summary: **See first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly for me, I no own…

Thanks xChewy (and yes, I'd love to see Kevin on Tala's shoulders!) and marishka91 for reviewing chapter 8! Please review again! And thanks marishka91 for reviewing chapter 6! (Sorry, I didn't get the review...but thank you for telling me about it!)

* * *

"What's wrong with him?!" Ian demanded.

"P-P-!" Kevin couldn't complete a sentence. He couldn't even say a word. It felt like his insides were ripping out and every time he tried to talk, it just got harder to breath and harder to scream.

"Kevin, bite!" Tala demanded, wrapping his finger in thick gauze. Kevin gave him a look that said, 'are you crazy?!' Tala inserted the finger in his mouth, wincing as Kevin bit down hard.

"Better?" Tala asked. Kevin nodded his head a little. After a little while, the clawing in his chest stopped, and he fell backwards onto the bed where Ian was, Kevin's head now on his lap. Kevin didn't care- he was exhausted.

"Kevin, are you alright?" Spencer asked, going to sit next to him, checking his pulse.

"Chest… hurts," Kevin breathed.

"Bryan, go get him water," Spencer said. "He probably screamed himself hoarse… do you know what could have caused this?"

"P-puma… Coryi," Kevin panted.

"You should sit up," Ian told him quietly. "It'll be easier to breath." Kevin groaned and then Ian helped him, letting him lean on him.

"What do you think happened to Puma Coryi?" Kai asked, swooping in.

"Someone… must have found him," Kevin panted. "Someone who already has-" he was cut off and his breathing got heavier.

"Has a bit beast?" Kai supplied. Kevin nodded.

"You've been staying up again, haven't you?" Tala asked. Kai avoided answering him.

"So it's one of the White Tigers?" Kai asked. "If it was buried in your village…"

"Yeah, it's one of-" Kevin went into a coughing fit.

"Spencer, could you book us a flight to China?" Tala asked.

"I can-" Kai interrupted.

"In the morning or next flight?"

"Next flight," Tala frowned, looking at Kevin.

"N-no," Kevin panted. "He's coming here..." Tala frowned.

"Ian, watch him. Hiwatari…" Kai looked up and cried out in protest as Tala swung the Hiwatari heir over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "You're lighter then you look."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?!" Kai snapped. "Put me down, Ivanov!"

"Ah, suck it up," Tala retorted.

"What are they going to do?" Ian asked.

"They are probably going to plan strategy..." Spencer said. "If it doesn't become an all out brawl first. Is the possessor of Puma Coryi taking a plane?"

"Don't know," Kevin winced. "At least they've stopped gripping the blade..."

"Wouldn't they still be holding it?" Ian asked.

"He could have put it in his pocket," Kevin reminded him. "We have a few days, at least."

"Well that's good," Ian grumbled. "You want a soda or anything?"

"Grape..." Kevin said.

"I'll get it. Ian?" Spencer said.

"Water," he said and Spencer walked out. "Why grape, your royal monkey-ness? You don't seem like the grape kind of monkey."

"It's Mariah's favorite..." Kevin said.

"You home sick then?"

"A little... I mean, it's not freezing in China," Kevin said with a roll of his eyes. Ian cracked a smirk.

"Well if you're a sick kitty..."

"Don't start with me," Kevin groaned.

"We could always have a date here," Ian whispered just as Spencer went into the room long enough to leave their drinks. Kevin looked at Ian curiously when Spencer left.

"You see, I've been wanting to do this for awhile now..." Ian smirked. He leaned over and pressed his lips gently to Ian's.

"You know... Bryan likes Rei," Kevin said when they parted for air.

"That was obvious from China?" Ian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And Rei likes Bryan,"

"That was obvious from Russia... and Japan," Ian said.

"Tala likes Kai,"

"That's obvious to pretty much everyone," Ian rolled his eyes.

"Ian?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to keep talking or are you actually going to kiss me?"

"You were the- never mind..." Ian said and obliging to Kevin's wish.

* * *

"Ian?" Kevin asked.

"Hm?" They were resting on Kevin's bed. Ian had been pursuaded not to return to his own room and just stay with Kevin.

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we dating?"

"Yes?"

"Then why'd you say it like a question?"

"Do you want to date me?"

"Well-"

"It's a yes or no question, Kevin,"

"Yes,"

"Then we're dating,"

"But do you want to date me?"

"I wouldn't have said, 'then we're dating' if I didn't want to date you,"

"Okay..."

"Okay,"

* * *

They wouldn't have a few days like they thought. Lee was approaching faster then they thought- thanks to a certain panther bitbeast.

Puma Coryi had possessed Lee's body, successfully pushing the black lion bitbeast into silence. Galeon would not bother him while he reclaimed Kevin... the very thought of that- that monkey taking what was his pissed him off. Kevin was his to possess. His to bring to great power... Kevin should have been the leader of the White Tigers- he had the power, he had the skill... now all he needed was the bitbeast...

And that bitbeast was Puma Coryi.

* * *

Me: Okay, with school coming soon, I might not be able to update as often. I'll try and update this as often as I can and I'll work on some drafts and ideas during school.

Kevin: She gave Lee my old bitbeast...

Me: Stop complaining. I got you together with Kevin.

Kevin: Please read and review.


	10. The Monkey Sees

**Title: **Monkey See

**Chapter 10 Title: **The Monkey Sees

**Series: **Beyblade

**Rating:** K plus... there is kind of a "kidnapping" after all. Don't think it needs to be T but if it does, let me know and I'll change it. Or if I make something to make it T, I'll change it.

**Summary: **See first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly for me, I no own…

Thanks haruka4676, marishka91, and xChewy for reviewing chapter 9! Please review again!

* * *

"Ian… Ian, wake up," Kevin coughed, shaking the snake.

"What?" Ian groaned.

"He's here,"

"Who's here?"

"Puma Coryi,"

"Seriously, Kev…"

"Ian, I am serious. Open your eyes," Ian groaned and rolled over, not awakening to the room he and Kevin had fallen asleep in.

"Where the hell are we?" Ian asked.

"This is Puma Coryi's special technique," Kevin shuddered. Ian pulled the monkey king closer to him. "It sort of stops time and only brings those in the vicinity into its attack."

"Anything special I ought to know about?" Ian asked, pulling out his launcher.

"Wyborg won't have any spin if Puma Coryi doesn't want to fight you," Kevin said. "If the bit chip isn't glowing…"

"It never glows except when I'm using a super attack," Ian said.

"Yeah well here the rules are different," Kevin said. "And Galman's part of the game."

"_**Good to see you haven't forgotten my rules, Kevin,"**_

"Lee?" Kevin said in disbelief.

"That's one sorry bit beast if it had to posses that idiot," Ian muttered under his breath. "Ow!" he grunted when Kevin elbowed him in the ribs.

"What do you want?" Kevin asked.

"_**I want what is mine!" **_It became obvious to Kevin that even though it was Lee speaking, Puma Coryi had thoroughly possessed him. Ian glared at the panther possessing Lee's body, grabbing Kevin and pulling him into a quick kiss to show Puma Coryi what he thought about that.

"_**You could have had power beyond imagination, Kevin!" **_Puma Coryi roared._** "And I could have given it to you!"**_

"I don't want the kind of power that you have to offer me!" Kevin said. Kevin could see the panther lurking in Lee's eyes.

"_**Then you are a fool!"**_ It's eyes focused on Ian and the snake beyblader disappeared from Puma Coryi's world. _**"He is the prize! You win, I let him live!"**_

"Go to hell!" Kevin said, pulling the rip cord. "Galman!" Lee pulled the rip cord to Puma Coryi's beyblade. "Are you really that weak that you'd let my old bit beast rule you, Lee?! What happened to Galeon?!" Kevin could tell that the black lion was trying to gain supremacy over the black panther but with Lee still in the world of Puma Coryi's super attack, he couldn't gain it.

* * *

Ian found himself ripped away from Kevin. He was praying that when he opened his eyes, Kevin would still be in the bed with him and what had happened had just been a bad dream. Of course, there was no such luck and instead of seeing Kevin, he saw his teammates.

"Where's Kevin?" Tala asked.

* * *

"Illusion Confusion!" Kevin shouted.

_**"Dark claw magic!"**_ Kevin cursed as Galman's illusions were destroyed. The panther beyblade skidded by the illusions, striking each one with its deadly claws.

"You really think you can defeat me with those old attacks? I created them!" Kevin snapped. "Galman, Crazy Monkey-" he was cut off when Puma Coryi hit Galman, knocking it off course and close to Kevin's head. 'Shoot,' Kevin thought. 'How did-?'

**_"How did I get here so fast?"_** Puma Coryi mocked the thoughts in his head. **_"Did you really think I wouldn't come back to take what was stolen from me?! I had my sight on you first, Kevin! You belong to me! Just give in and let me give you what you were always destined to have- power! Let me give you the place where you were destined to be- leader of the White Tigers! With your pathetic monkey bitbeast, you are nothing!"_**

The call of power tempted Kevin's soul. He wasn't immune to it and for a sickening moment, it almost had him.

_'Kevin, he may have set his eyes on you first and perhaps you do have a chance of greater power with him... but I love you and if you are willing to work at becoming more powerful, then so am I,' Galman spoke to him soothingly._

"Galman..." Kevin whispered.

_"Do not give up, Kevin!" Galeon roared. "Lee may not understand the evil that possesses Puma Coryi's heart but in time he will! Please, do not give up on him!"_

"If Galeon's begging... well, you can't really ignore that," Kevin smirked. "Galeon, Lee, I'm going to put your super attack to shame! Galman, Dark Lightening Attack!"

* * *

Tala's eye twitched. He was literally going to kill something if he didn't find out where Kevin was soon and he was really going to shove Ian into a wall if he didn't stop twitching unnecessarily. The last thing he expected was for Kevin to fall on top of him with Lee in tow.

"Well, you got your wish," Ian said.

"Are you okay, Kevin?" Spencer asked.

"I'm fine..." Kevin grimaced. "But Lee's heavy!" Spencer lifted the unconcious Lee off of Kevin.

"What's this?" Kai asked, about to touch Puma Coryi's beyblade but Kevin swiped it.

"No, no, no, no!" Kevin said. "No one but me is ever touching this thing again! It's going straight to the fire..." He couldn't hide the pain in his voice as he said that. Kai frowned and gave his team a cold glance.

"Let me talk to Kevin. Attend to Lee," Kai said. When he heard the sound click of the closing door, (and after kicking it to tell Tala to bug off) "You don't have to destroy it Kevin."

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"Puma Coryi is apart of your soul, like Black Dranzer is still apart of mine," Kai said. "There are ways to keep it and keep its power under the surface-"

"No, I can't," Kevin denied, shaking his head. "Puma Coryi wasn't created artificially like Black Dranzer. It won't stay under wraps... Do you have a fire place?"

"Library..." Kai said. Kevin nodded and walked out, not noticing Ian following him down the hallway.

"I love you..." Kevin whispered to the beyblade before throwing it into the fire. Kevin felt tears running down his face and then he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"It'll be okay..." Ian said quietly.

"It... it feels like a part of my soul is being ripped in two," Kevin sniffed.

* * *

"Tala?" Kai asked.

"Is that how it felt?" Tala asked. "Losing Dranzer? Losing Driger?"

"It always hurts to lose a friend, Tala," Kai said. "Evil or not."

"Of course you would know that," Bryan sighed.

"If you'd date Rei, you'd understand," Kai said.

"You dated Rei?!"

"No!"

* * *

_'"I'll bring you great power, Kevin," Puma Coryi promised. "I'll bring you great power if you promise to love me."'_

The tears piled down Kevin's face faster. Puma Coryi had promised him that because when Puma Coryi had first come to him, he had wanted power... Yes, Puma Coryi had already been corrupt but... hadn't he just wanted someone to love him?

_"Kevin, you can't change the past," Galman soothed. "He was corrupt long before you became his beyblader."_

_"But..."_

_"There was a time when he loved you and the power didn't corrupt him," Galman said. "And your love will sooth him long into his eternal rest,"_

_

* * *

_

On the airplane...

"So what was I doing in Russia?" Lee groaned.

"Mr. Dickenson kidnapped you and sent you to Russia," Kevin told him the well rehearsed story.

"Why would Mr. Dickenson kidnap me?"

"Can't we just kiss in front of him?" Ian grumbled.

"No," Kevin shot back. "He doesn't remember anything..."

"Because he thought you needed a little excitement in your life," Tala snapped. "Stop asking questions. You're annoying."

"I am not-!"

"You're giving me a head ache," Kevin snapped. "Don't sass my dad!"

"Your_ what_?!"

* * *

Me: And that is the end of Monkey See. And if you're wondering: the White Tigers all learned each other's super attacks, so say-eth the DVD thingies.

Kevin: Review and say what you thought!


End file.
